Academy of Jewels: A War Inside
Prologue It was a well known fact that Starbarrier (the king and guardian of the island) had a very specific schedule that he tended to stick to and even when he had a day that was off no matter what at midday exactly he would go to check the barrier and restore any holes. And that’s where the assassin waited for him, coiled in the corner of the room hidden with camouflage, the small RainWing hybrid stayed hidden. Starbarrier soon walked in right on schedule and walked to the orb that represented his barrier that guarded the island turning his back to the corner and beginning to hum as he worked unable to hear the rustle of wings of the sound of a rather long dagger piercing through the air and hitting him in the side as the assassin watched to see the king and protector go as he ignored the blood that came from the body and the cries that came from the fallen king, he had never killed anyone before and didn’t know what to think as he saw this sight, he had killed the king, a dragonet who had always been laughed at would finally be able to return to Pyrrhia, accepted and loved by the tribes for vanquishing this enemy to their land, one who planned to kill all normal dragons. “I can now go home to my family, I can live proudly loved and respected in Pyrrhia,” he thought as he walked towards the body and pulled out the blood covered dagger with the broken tip and put into a bag, then he snapped off a curved black horn imbedded with opals and placed in there, both were good evidence that he had done his job, that he had killed the once great king. He once again camouflaged after that inspecting the orb and finding the hole in the barrier then, he flew out heading towards the hole that the victim, his victim, had been fixing and exited just as the first bell rang that the king had been found dead. At the SandWing Kingdom... “Come in,” Queen Bright said as soon as she heard the guards come in to tell her the assassin the had sent had arrive. The dragon entered rather quickly to meet the kind eyes of the queen and the distrusting eyes of her brother and only heir Prince Dragonbite. It was suddenly very clear to him that Dragonbite did not agree with using an outcast to do this job, but he was not going to let this distract him from his job, he spoke exactly the way he had practiced bowing to the queen and her brother deeply then he came up. “Your majesty I am pleased to say that I have done as you asked, I killed the king,” he said looking to the queen with an expression that translated wrongly to ‘May I come up there.’ The queen answered with a gesture for him to walk up to the table in front of her but no further. “This is that dagger that I used to kill him,” he said bringing out the broken dagger now mostly covered with dry blood rather than the wet mess that had been on it earlier. “And here is the horn I broke off,” he said wiping a small area of blood off of the trophy. The queen clapped her talons together, “impressive, I hope to have you do something else for me,” she said looking at the dragonet. ”What?” ”I know you want to rejoin the tribe but I really your help,“ she said calmly smiling to the prince. ”How your majesty,” he asked. ”I need you to go back and try to disrupt the flow of power, if you do not want to go though I have a solution,” she added. ”What?” ”Why with a spell you see my brother here is an animus, he could enchant object to give a dragon your appearance, your memories and your abilities, all I need is for you to agree,” she said her brother suddenly seeming a lot bigger to him. ”Of course your majesty,” he said. ”Good,” she said her brother getting up and leaving then he left as well with a smile. Chapter One: The Arrival Dragonfly sat at lunch, classes did not start until the second day of school and they were still waiting on students before they could give out Winglet assignments so he was bored, I mean what can you do when you don’t know anyone and are afraid of talking, this entire time of silence had just resulted in him studying dragons to figure out characters for his book, he had found one dragon who would make a very nice friend of the hero appearance wise another who made him rethink a few appearances. He sat watching others go by not want to talk to any of them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)